Wonderful Life
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Kesalahan terbesar Uchiha Sasuke seumur hidupnya adalah bermain adu tangan dengan gadis yang memiliki super human strength, Haruno Sakura. SasuSaku, SasuNaru, AU, OOC, Comedy.
1. Tetangga

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: AU, Non Uchiha Massacre, OOC tingkat tinggi, Comedy garing, sedikit adegan Shonen Ai SasuNaru di chapter ini.

**Wonderful Life**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: ****Tetangga**

Suasana bar malam ini tidak terlalu ramai. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria tampan berambut hitam yang model rambutnya terlihat seperti… buntut ayam?? Entahlah mungkin itu adalah model Harajuku yang terbaru?

-

"Brengsek! Sebenarnya apa sih maunya si waria itu?!" gerutu Sasuke. Ia menenggak botol Sakenya yang ke lima. "Padahal wajahnya saja mirip dengan banci yang kulihat di perempatan kemarin."

Yah, hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan bagi si tampan berambut hitam ini. Laporan penelitiannya ditolak hanya karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Laporannya ditolak hanya karena ia tidak mau menemani dosennya, Orochimaru, pergi ke salon. Huf, benar-benar alasan yang tidak masuk akal bukan?

"Cih, untuk apa aku menemaninya? Muka seram seperti mak lampir begitu mau diapakan juga tetap saja jelek." Umpat Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah karena mabuk. Ia mengambil tasnya kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan sempoyongan Sasuke berjalan keluar bar menuju ke apartemennya.

-

Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga kemudian membuka kenop pintu apartemennya yang bernomor 401. Tunggu! Pintu yang dibuka Sasuke bernomor 402 bukan 401. Namun sepertinya ia masih terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari hal itu.

-

-

-

Sinar matahari memasuki ruangan, membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu warna yang pertama dilihatnya adalah…

_Pink?_

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Seorang wanita berambut pink terbaring di sebelahnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang wanita itu seakan dia adalah sebuah bantal guling. Sasuke segera menarik tangannya kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"Uhh, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang pusing akibat kebanyakan minum sake semalam. Sasuke semakin pusing ketika menyadari ia hanya mengenakan celana jins saja.

"Tenang Sasuke, ayo ingat kembali kejadian semalam." Ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerutkan dahinya berusaha mengingat yang terjadi semalam.

"KYAA!!" Wanita yang ada di sebelah Sasuke berteriak kaget ketika terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari ada seorang pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu. Ia menarik selimut hingga hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali kepala tentunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu ia malah balik bertanya.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Tanpa sadar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai.

Sasuke mengamati gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun tidur putih tipis tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya mencapai setengah pahanya. Sesaat wajahnya merah, ia membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak mungkin saja terjadi semalam. Ditambah lagi saat sadar ia hanya mengenakan celana jins saja.

"Hei, semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" Tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku tidur lelap sekali. Bisa saja kau melakukan sesuatu padaku saat aku tidur." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal.

"Cih, aku tidak berminat pada wanita berambut aneh sepertimu. Warna rambutmu itu benar-benar membuat mataku sakit." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Wajah Sasuke berubah pucat ketika ia melihat tulisan 402 di pintu. Yah, akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia salah masuk apartemen.

"JURUS MACAN MENGAMUK!!"

Sasuke melihat ke sumber suara, _Apa itu? Atraksi sirkus? _Pikirnya ketika ia melihat Sakura melakukan salto beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya—

"AAKH" sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan mulus di hidung Sasuke. Sasuke jatuh terjengkang kemudian memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Hahaha! Mati kau raja iblis!!" Sakura tertawa penuh kemenangan.

_Kenapa dengan gadis ini?_

"Bagaimana jurusku tadi? Hebat kan? Aku mempelajarinya dari film yang aku tonton beberapa hari yang lalu." Jelas Sakura penuh kebanggaan.

"Memangnya film apa yang kau tonton?" Sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya sementara tangannya masih memegang hidungnya yang telah menjadi korban percobaan jurus anehnya Sakura.

"Misteri Gunung Merapi eh bukan, maksudku Misteri Gunung Fuji." Jelas Sakura bangga.

_Astaga, aku menjadi korban dari jurus yang dipelajari dari film norak seperti itu?_

"Cih, di zaman seperti ini, ternyata masih ada orang yang menonton film silat norak seperti itu." Gumam Sasuke. "Heh aneh, aku duluan!" Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Sakura.

"Siapa yang aneh hah? Orang yang salah masuk apartemen itu baru aneh!" Sakura mengumpat. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, Ia menuju ke apartemennya yang terletak di sebelah apartemen Sakura.

-

"CKLEK" Sasuke membuka pintu. Ia memasuki apartemennya kemudian mengambil beberapa es batu dan sebuah kain untuk mengompres hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar sial!" Sasuke menempelkan es batu yang dibalut kain untuk mengompres hidungnya yang bengkak.

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa. Ia menutup matanya sesaat. _Rasanya ada yang ketinggalan… apa ya?_

"Ya, ampun bajuku tertinggal di apartemen si aneh itu!" Akhirnya dia mengingat apa yang tertinggal. "Sudahlah, lain kali saja kuambil."

"Hhh." Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Sejak kapan aku mempunyai tetangga aneh seperti itu? Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan kampus, sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya."

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku sedang sial."

-

-

-

-

-

Suasana di kampus hari ini cukup ramai, banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang beberapa diantara mereka terlihat seperti orang stres bahkan ada pula yang menangis dan tertawa tanpa alasan. Apa penyebabnya? Oh, ternyata hasil UTS telah diumumkan di papan pengumuman yang ada di setiap sisi kampus. Tentu saja bagi mereka yang gagal, mereka harus mengulang di semester depan dan tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka stres.

"Oi, teme kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tidak lulus UTS?"

"Tentu saja aku lulus dobe! Aku kan bukan kau yang sudah mengulang dua semester." Sindir Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kusut seperti itu?" Naruto sedikit penasaran melihat sahabatnya. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke, hidungnya bengkak, bajunya kusut, matanya merah akibat kurang tidur (bukan karena sharingannya sedang aktif.), wajah tampannya terlihat sayu. "Kau benar-benar terlihat mengerikan. Apa ada kuntilanak yang menyatakan cintanya padamu ya? Hahaha." Naruto tertawa mengejek.

"Cih." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Heee! Berarti tebakanku benar ya?" Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Anggap saja kemarin ada seorang kuntilanak yang menonjok hidungku." Sasuke bicara dengan nada datarnya yang biasa, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Astaga! Seperti apa kuntilanak itu? Pasti seram ya? Hiii…" Naruto bergidik.

"Rambutnya panjang, dia pakai gaun putih, lalu suara teriakannya bisa membuat telingamu sakit." Jelas Sasuke.

"Hiiii… hentikan Sasuke! Aku takut sekali sama yang namanya hantu!" Naruto bergidik ngeri kemudian memeluk Sasuke. Entah kenapa yang terbayang di kepalanya adalah hantu wanita menyeramkan yang memakai baju putih penuh lubang dengan darah mengotori baju putihnya yang memang sudah kusam. Rambutnya berantakan dan dia duduk di atas batang pohon pisang sambil terkikik-kikik.

"Heh dobe lepaskan aku!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga. Naruto hampir saja terjatuh.

"Eh, Sasuke lihat! Lihat!" sepertinya Naruto sudah melupakan masalah kuntilanak tadi. Matanya tertuju ke arah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Ia menunjuk ke arah gadis itu.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak tahu 'kuntilanak' yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah gadis cantik yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Seketika matanya menatap sesosok gadis cantik berambut pink yang memukulnya kemarin. _Itu… si aneh yang kemarin_.

Sakura berjalan dengan anggun. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru langit tanpa lengan, rok rampel putih sepanjang lutut dan sepatu fantofel putih. Sesekali angin berhembus mengibarkan rambut pink panjangnya. Entah kenapa ia terlihat mencolok diantara mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang lain. Seperti seorang bidadari yang baru saja turun dari langit.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Maaf senpai, aku mau bertanya. Laboratorium biologi disebelah mana ya?" tanya Sakura. Sesaat mata hijaunya melebar ketika melihat Sasuke, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kaget.

"Di sebelah gedung rektorat, ikuti saja jalan ini. Nanti pasti ketemu!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat senang bisa bicara dengan gadis secantik ini.

"Ah, terima kasih senpai." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam mengamati Sakura, sesaat ia melihat Sakura membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan mengejek. Tentu saja tanpa diketahui Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura, Mahasiswa tingkat satu. Fakultas kedokteran. Salam kenal" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto segera membalas jabatan tangan Sakura.

"Wah, kita sefakultas! Aku Uzumaki Naruto mahasiswa tingkat empat. Dan ini temanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sekelas denganku." Naruto mengenalkan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Salam kenal senpai, aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan. Tangannya menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh, sesaat Sasuke berjengit. Hampir saja ia menjerit kesakitan bila ia tidak segera menutup mulutnya.

_Cih, gadis ini meremehkanku._

Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan Sakura berusaha menyaingi kekuatan Sakura seakan mereka sedang mengikuti lomba panco antar RW.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum paksa.

Bila dilihat baik-baik ada kilat yang menyambar-nyambar di antara mereka.

Tapi yang dilihat oleh Naruto bukannya adu panco tapi malah jabatan tangan penuh cinta. Naruto benar-benar salah paham. Salah sekali. Mereka bisa saling bunuh jika dibiarkan beberapa saat lagi.

"Hei, jangan mesra-mesraan disini dong." Naruto benar-benar salah paham.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata 'kita-lanjutkan-pertarungan-lain-kali'

Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke 'aku-pasti-mengalahkanmu!'. (Sejak kapan mereka bisa telepati?)

-

-

"Eh, Sasuke kau tahu tidak?" Naruto menyenggol Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke masih sibuk menulis draft laporan penelitiannya di kertas HVS.

Suasana di kelas hari ini cukup ramai, ada beberapa anak yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas, ada pula yang sibuk bergosip ria di belakang kelas. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang terletak di dekat jendela, kedua dari belakang sementara di sebelahnya terdapat Naruto yang sedang memainkan Handphonenya.

"Gadis yang kita temui tadi pagi itu adalah putri tunggal dari pemilik Haruno corp lho!" Naruto sedikit histeris.

"Lalu?" Sasuke kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. "Tidak ada urusannya denganku." Lanjutnya dingin.

"Heh teme, sebenarnya kau tertarik pada wanita tidak sih? Jangan-jangan kau ini benar-benar gay ya?"

"BRUKK" sebuah buku kedokteran yang tebalnya nyaris 2000 halaman mendarat di dahi Naruto. Menyebabkannya jatuh terjengkang.

"Hei bodoh! Aku bisa mati tahu!" Naruto memegangi benjol besar yang ada di dahinya. Sedikit bersyukur ia masih hidup setelah serangan mendadak tadi.

"Cih." Sasuke masih terlihat kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"KYAAAAA" Suara jeritan-jeritan nyaring menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Sasuke-sama!! Lihat kesini!"

"Huh mulai lagi…" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara-suara cempreng itu. Memberi mereka hadiah berupa deathglare.

**Deathglare!**

Mata Sasuke yang asalnya berwarna obsidian tiba-tiba saja berubah merah. Tiga titik hitam yang ada di korneanya berputar cepat. Tatapannya mengerikan, persis seperti tatapan Enma Ai yang hendak mengirim korbannya ke neraka.

"Gyaa!" gadis-gadis itu berhamburan begitu menerima deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Cih." Umpat Sasuke. Dia tahu, jurusnya itu takkan bertahan lama. Besok pasti mereka sudah kembali mengejar-ngejarnya lagi. Entah kenapa semakin ia bersikap dingin pada mereka, semakin giat juga mereka mengejarnya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Terima saja salah satu dari mereka." Naruto masih merasa geli melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian yang menimpaku di kafe beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Naruto terkikik geli ketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke berjalan menuju mejanya dengan wajah yang terlihat bosan. Ia sedikit kesal ketika mengetahui bahwa dosen kimianya tidak akan datang hari ini. Dengan sedikit menggerutu ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya.

"Grrrok." Naruto yang tertidur di kursinya mendengkur hebat. Sasuke menutup telinganya karena merasa terganggu dengan dengkuran sahabatnya itu yang terdengar... merdu?

Tiba-tiba selembar kertas berwarna merah muda berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Ia mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.

_**Dear Uchiha Sasuke-sama tersayang.**_

"Hih." Sasuke benar-benar ingin muntah saat membaca baris pertama surat itu. Kini ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. Pastilah para fangirlsnya. Namun baru saja ia hendak membuangnya tiba-tiba saja tangannya dihentikan oleh Naruto yang entah sejak kapan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Sasuke heran melihat Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengambil surat yang baru saja hendak dibuangnya.

"Sejak kau membaca surat ini." Naruto nyengir. Ia lalu membaca surat yang kini telah berada di tangannya.

_**Datanglah ke kafe yang ada di depan kampus siang ini, aku menunggumu.**_

"Waah Sasuke!! Ini sih ajakan kencan!" Naruto terlihat senang.

"Buang saja!" Sasuke berkata dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Eh tunggu, suratnya belum selesai." Naruto kembali melanjutkan membaca.

_**Jika kau mau menemaniku selama 1 jam saja, aku dan anggota-anggota fangirlsmu yang lain tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Ini penawaran terakhir dariku.**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Ketua Sasuke's Fangirl Club.**_

_**Karin.**_

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar saat mendengar Naruto membacakan bagian terakhir surat itu. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus bukan? Dengan hanya meluangkan waktu 1 jam saja dia akan terbebas dari gangguan para wanita berisik itu selamanya!

"Wah! Bagus! Terima saja Sasuke! Kau akan terbebas dari gangguan mereka selamanya!" Naruto melompat kegirangan.

"Tentu saja. Aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini." Sasuke menyeringai.

Wah, wah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya nanti.

Poor Sasuke.

-

Sasuke membuka pintu kafe yang ada di depannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sasuke-sama! Sebelah sini!" gadis itu benar-benar terlihat senang.

"Hn..." Sasuke melangkah mendekati gadis itu, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Hei, tepati janjimu."

"Tentu saja, aku akan menepati janjiku." Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kau mau pesan apa, Sasuke-sama?" Karin melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke berjengit. Ia benar-benar merasa risih. "Jus tomat." Ucapnya sembari melepaskan tangannya.

"Hm... kalau begitu aku juga sama." Gadis itu lalu memanggil pelayan dan menyerahkan daftar pesanannya.

"Menjauhlah dariku." Desis Sasuke, ketika ia merasakan Karin berusaha memeluknya dari samping.

"Apa kau ingat perjanjian kita? Kau harus menemaniku berkencan selama 1 jam." Karin berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Ini bahkan belum sampai 5 menit loh, Sasuke-sama."

Astaga! Benar-benar gawat! Baru 5 menit saja Karin sudah memeluk-meluknya seperti ini. Bagaimana jika 1 jam? Memikirkannya saja Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Sasuke-sama..." desah Karin. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh nafsu. Berusaha terlihat seksi di hadapan Sasuke. Sayang usahanya malah membuat Sasuke merasa ingin muntah di wajahnya saat itu juga.

"Uh..." Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya ke dinding ketika melihat Karin berusaha untuk bisa saja jika ia mendorong Karin, tapi jika ia melakukan hal itu. Mungkin saja para fanfirls gilanya itu akan membalasnya berkali lipat.

_Sabarlah Sasuke, sabarlah. Hanya 1 jam saja dan kau akan terbebas dari semuanya._

Tapi mungkin dalam 1 jam ini kesuciannya akan terampas. (?)

_Tidak! Oh kami-sama! Selamatkan aku!_

"Maaf nona, ini pesanan..." Pelayan itu tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat sosok Karin yang sedang berusaha me"rape" Sasuke di dinding. "Sepertinya saya mengganggu." Pelayan itu segera berlari setelah meletakkan pesanan di atas meja.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi!" teriak Sasuke desperate. Ia kehilangan image coolnya sama sekali.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Sasuke-sama." Karin kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Berusaha mencium bibirnya.

"Ugh..." Sasuke berusaha menghindari Karin yang sudah semakin dekat. Astaga, terkadang ia berpikir lebih baik melakukannya dengan Naruto daripada dengan Karin.

Hei Sasuke apa kau homo??

Ehem. Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke cerita.

"Sasuke..." Karin masih dalam posisinya. Ia menghimpit tubuh Sasuke di dinding. Tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke. Memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium Sasuke.

Oh Tuhan, kalau saja Sasuke bisa muntah di wajahnya. Saat itu juga ia pasti melakukannya. Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir apapun.

Tubuhnya seakan beku. Tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Wajar saja tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu, seumur hidupnya Sasuke tidak pernah disentuh oleh seorang wanita kecuali ibunya yang over protective itu.

_Kami-sama tolong aku!_

Sepertinya doa Sasuke dikabulkan, beberapa saat sebelum bibir karin menyentuh bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang menghentikan gerakan agresif Karin.

"KARIN-SAN!!" terdengar suara jeritan nyaring dari hadapannya.

"Huh." Karin mendengus kesal karena aktivitasnya terganggu.

"Yokatta." Sasuke sedikit bersyukur masih belum terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Namun, ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu siapa dewa penolongnya. Ia kembali bergidik ngeri. Ia melihat segerombolan gadis yang seumuran dengannya berdiri berjejer di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan... apa itu? Mungkin jika ini adalah sebuah anime, mata gadis-gadis itu sudah berbentuk hati.

Oh tidak. Ini yang namanya keluar dari mulut harimau lalu masuk ke mulut buaya.

Kau benar-benar sial Sasuke.

Belum lagi jumlah mereka yang banyak. 20? Eh bukan, 30? Astaga mereka benar-benar banyak!!

(Sasuke panic mode: ON)

Sasuke masih berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, menyembunyikan perasaannya. Padahal innernya sudah menjerit-jerit ingin pulang.

"Apa maksudmu, mengajak Sasuke-sama berkencan diam-diam?" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang, marah.

"Minggir kalian, Sasuke adalah milikku!" Karin memeluk Sasuke erat.

Wajah Sasuke membiru. _Kami-sama!!! Tolong aku!_

"Enak saja!!!" Seorang gadis berambut hitam menarik Sasuke ke arahnya.

"Milikku!" gadis-gadis yang lain tiba-tiba saja menyeruak diantara mereka. Kini Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti rusa yang sedang dimangsa gerombolan buaya.

"Milikku!!" tarik-menarik pun tak terelakkan lagi. Beberapa kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sasuke lepas akibat tarikan yang sangat kuat.

Astaga, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berhadapan dengan gerombolan yakuza daripada gerombolan fangirls gilanya. Setidaknya jika ia berhadapan dengan yakuza ia bisa menghajar mereka, meninjunya, menendangnya. Dan ia pasti menang karena ia sangat jago berkelahi. Tapi jika berhadapan dengan gerombolan gadis seperti ini, ia mana bisa menghajar dan mengeluarkan jurus karatenya pada mereka. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa memukul wanita. Ya kan?

-

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Wah, baru 15 menit sejak Sasuke datang kesana. Kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya? Aku penasaran." Gumam Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju kafe yang didatangi Sasuke tadi.

Suasana kafe lumayan sepi. Meja-meja selain tempat Sasuke dan Karin tadi telah kosong. Kafe hanya dipenuhi oleh para fangirl Sasuke dan Sasuke tentunya.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap. Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Naruto mengintip dari balik jendela. Mata birunya tak dapat menemukan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis yang terlihat sibuk memperebutkan sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu kalau sesuatu yang direbutkan gadis-gadis itu adalah Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ini kan kafe, bukannya tempat baju obralan. Kenapa mereka seperti sedang berebut untuk membeli baju obralan?" pikir Naruto heran.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kafe. Sedikit penasaran, ia berjalan mendekati gerombolan gadis itu. Ia berjingkat berusaha melihat apa yang direbutkan gadis itu.

Mata ceruleannya melebar saat ia menemukan sosok Sasuke diperebutkan di tengah-tengah gerombolan gadis. Mungkin kalau Jiraiya yang berada di posisi Sasuke ia akan sangat senang.

"SASUKE!" jerit Naruto panik. Ketika melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

Kondisi Sasuke benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Kemeja yang dikenakannya kini terlepas entah dimana. Wajah putihnya dipenuhi cap bibir. Rambutnya berantakan. Penampilannya ini malah membuatnya terlihat semakin 'hot'

"Gyaa!" para fangirlnya kembali meleleh ketika melihatnya.

Sesaat sebelum gadis-gadis gila itu kembali menyerang, Naruto berlari ke sisi Sasuke. Membantunya berdiri. Sasuke masih terlihat shock akibat kejadian tadi.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Mata birunya menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja ada ide yang melintas di kepalanya. "Naruto, bantu aku." Bisiknya.

"Ha?" Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja."

"CUP"

"KYAAA!!!" para fangirls Sasuke menjerit histeris. Bahkan ada beberapa yang pingsan termasuk Karin. Sedangkan yang lainnya nosebleed.

Naruto hanya terdiam, mata ceruleannya melebar ketika menyadari bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibirnya. "Teme, apa yang kau..." bagaimanapun juga ia merasa tidak nyaman seperti ini. Yah, walaupun dia laki-laki tapi bila sesosok Sasuke Uchiha yang tampan, berdada bidang (Naruto bisa melihatnya karena Sasuke tidak mengenakan kemejanya), dan super seksi ini menciumnya tetap saja ia merasa... ah, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi.

"Mulai saat ini, jangan ganggu aku lagi." Sasuke menatap tajam para fangirlsnya yang tersisa (tidak temasuk yang pingsan dan nosebleed sampe kehabisan darah.) tangannya melingkar di pinggang Naruto.

"GYAA!!" seketika juga gadis-gadis itu langsung berhamburan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Oi, dobe! " Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Naruto terlihat bengong. "Cih! Aku Cuma pura-pura!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Ia berjalan ke mejanya tadi, berusaha mencari kemejanya yang terlepas.

"Ah, ini dia." Gumamnya saat tangannya menemukan kemeja putihnya di bawah meja. Sasuke segera mengenakan kemejanya. "Cih. Kemejaku rusak." Umpatnya saat ia menemukan tiga kancing atas kemejanya terlepas.

"Teme! Kembalikan cepat!" Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Kembalikan apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia masih sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Ugh! Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku!" jerit Naruto histeris. "Gyah! Kau ini homo ya?"

"Aku bukan homo. Aku melakukannya agar mereka tak menggangguku lagi." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Huaa!! Akibat ulahmu aku dikira homo juga!" Naruto benar-benar panik. "Bagaimana kalau nanti tidak ada gadis yang suka padaku??"

"Itu urusanmu."

"Tanggung jawab teme!!!"

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Menikahimu?" Sasuke menyeringai. Ia berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Sexy smirk.

Wajah Naruto memucat (siapa sih yang tahan dengan sexy smirknya Sasuke?). Ia mendorong Sasuke hingga Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh.

"Huaa! Sudah kukira! Kau benar-benar homo!" Naruto berjalan mundur ke belakang. Berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Terserahmulah."

-

-

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hoi, kau harus berterima kasih padaku." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Iya, terima kasih." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan suara pelan. Sama sekali tidak punya niat. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto tapi sebagai Uchiha mana boleh ia kehilangan image coolnya kan.

"Hih dasar. Kenapa terima kasihnya seperti itu sih?" Naruto sedikit kesal juga dengan ulah Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takjub juga sih habisnya kata 'terima kasih' dan 'maaf' itu tabu bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke, sepertinya idemu itu tidak berhasil." Naruto melempar pandangan pada segerombol gadis-gadis yang mengamati mereka diam-diam dari balik jendela kelas.

"Biar saja. Yang penting mereka tidak akan mendekatiku lagi." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Iya, tapi mereka sibuk mem'pairing'kan aku dan kau. Cih. Mereka benar-benar mengira aku homo sekarang."

Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak beruntung. Ternyata sebagian fangirls Sasuke adalah maniak yaoi. Jadi, setelah kejadian waktu itu mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Yah, untung saja mereka tidak menyergap Sasuke secara langsung seperti dulu lagi, kini mereka sibuk berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Sasu-seme dan Naru-uke.

Ah, Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar pasangan yang cocok. Setidaknya itulah anggapan mereka saat ini.

"Memangnya kau keberatan dengan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!! Kau ini bodoh apa? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa mendapatkan pacar kalau begini terus."

"Hn... yah, itu urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke, ia tidak mau ambil pusing.


	2. Sakura's Maid

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Comedy yang entahlah bisa disebut comedy atau tidak.

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku (walaupun di fic ini mereka jauh dari kata romantis)

**Warning**: AU, Non Uchiha Massacre, OOC tingkat tinggi, Comedy garing, sedikit adegan Shonen Ai SasuNaru, Sasuke punya inner yang sangat berbeda dengan outernya, Kesialan yang menimpa Sasuke dengan bertubi-tubi.

Sedikit terinspirasi dari dorama Nodame Cantabile di chapter ini.

* * *

**Wonderful Life**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Sakura's Maid **

"HUAHH" Sasuke mengucek matanya. Ia bangkit dari single bed biru kesayangannya. Matanya masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Hn... masih jam 7 pagi." Gumamnya. Mata onyxnya menatap jam weker yang ada diatas meja.

Fuh, kejadian aneh akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Mulai dari laporannya ditolak, salah masuk apartemen, ditonjok oleh seorang gadis aneh yang tak dikenalnya, hampir di"rape" oleh penggemar-penggemarnya, sampai ciuman dengan Naruto.

Kasihan sekali kau Sasuke.

"Huf, mungkin aku perlu menghirup udara segar." Ia berjalan ke balkon apartemennya. Pikirannya masih ruwet.

"GREKK" Sasuke menggeser pintu di hadapannya.

"SYUUU" Angin segar berhembus masuk seiring pintu yang terbuka.

Sasuke menyandarkan tangannya di pagar pembatas, menutup matanya perlahan. Berusaha untuk membereskan pikirannya yang berantakan. Ia menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar agar pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hari ini hari minggu..." ujarnya pelan. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

Sasuke kenapa kau tersenyum? Memangnya ada apa dengan hari minggu?

Kencan?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Mengingat insiden di kafe, Sasuke pasti sudah kabur jika ada yang menyebut soal kencan.

Lalu kenapa?

"Aku jadi tidak usah pergi ke kampus. Aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan para wanita-wanita gila itu. Aku senang sekali!" Seru innernya. Di dalam kepalanya terdapat 5 Sasuke versi chibi yang mengenakan pakaian cheerleader bersorak ria. Mereka bahkan membuat menara manusia dan beberapa atraksi yang biasa dilakukan cheerleaders.

Sementara outernya hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja sebagai seorang Uchiha ia harus menjaga imagenya kan? Setidaknya ia harus menjaga dirinya agar tidak terlalu out of character. Yah, meski innernya sudah sangat out of character.

"Hn..." Sasuke kembali menghirup udara pagi. Angin memainkan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. T-shirt hitam polos dan celana pendek hitam selutut yang dikenakannya pun ikut berkibar.

Namun sepertinya suasana damai Sasuke hanya akan bertahan sampai disini saja.

"BRUKK"

"KRAKK"

"BRAKK"

Suara-suara aneh. Seperti suara benda berjatuhan datang dari apartemen sebelahnya.

"He?" Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ia melihat ke balkon apartemen sebelahnya. Disana terdapat tumpukan kardus-kardus dan plastik-plastik sampah yang menggunung.

_Apa itu? Gunung sampah? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan si aneh itu?_ Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

_Cih. Lebih baik pura-pura tidak lihat._

Sasuke berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju ke apartemennya. Berusaha untuk melanjutkan aktivitas relaksasinya.

"BRUKK"

_Sabar Sasuke. _

"PRRAK"

_Pura-pura tidak lihat saja._

"AGH dimana sih?" kali ini yang terdengar bukan suara barang jatuh, melainkan suara seorang gadis

_Jangan pedulikan Sasuke._

"AH! INI DIA! Ketemuuu!" suara jeritannya kali ini membuat gendang telinga Sasuke hampir pecah.

_Hajar saja dia Sasuke!_

Siapapun yang menggagalkan acara relaksasi Sasuke Uchiha akan menyesal. Sasuke benar-benar marah karena aktivitasnya terganggu.

Ia berlari ke apartemen yang ada di sebelahnya. Mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabar.

"TOK TOK TOK" Sasuke bukan lagi mengetuk, tapi menggedor. Hampir saja ia mendobrak pintunya kalau tidak ada suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci kok."

"CKLEK" Sasuke membuka pintunya dengan kesal.

"Heh, aneh. Apa yang kau..." kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat begitu banyak tumpukan kardus dan plastik yang menggunung di depannya.

_Apakah ini tempat pembuangan sampah?_

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tangannya menyingkirkan kardus-kardus yang menghalangi jalannya.

Matanya membulat saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink sibuk bermain play stasion di tengah tumpukan sampah.

Apartemen ini benar-benar kacau. Sampah dimana-mana. Semua barang berada tidak pada tempatnya. Buku-buku bergeletakan di lantai, tak memberikan ruang gerak baginya.

"OI! Kau ini manusia atau bukan?" jerit Sasuke histeris. Oh, tidak nama Uchiha tercoreng sudah.

"Ada perlu apa? Aku sedang sibuk." Gadis itu tak menatap Sasuke. Ia masih sibuk memainkan joystick yang ada di tangannya dengan semangat.

"Apa benar kau Haruno Sakura? Pewaris tunggal Haruno corp?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung. Niatnya untuk balas dendam pupus sudah.

"Ya. Begitulah." Jawab Sakura santai. Ia mengenakan gaun tidur yang dipakainya saat insiden Sasuke salah masuk apartemen. Ia masih terlihat cantik walaupun rambut pinknya acak-acakan seperti tidak disisir dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

"AGH! Sial! Padahal sudah sampai bos terakhir!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Ia melempar joysticknya ke lantai. Kesal karena kalah di stage terakhir.

_Aku tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana nasib Haruno corp nanti? Ah, bukan. Bagaimanana nasib perekonomian jepang nanti?_

Mengingat Haruno corp adalah perusahaan raksasa yang memiliki aset terbesar di jepang, maka bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Haruno corp, mau tidak mau perekonomian jepang juga pasti terpengaruh.

Dan... pewaris tunggal Haruno corp adalah... gadis aneh yang ada di depannya ini.

Kami-sama... kenapa dunia ini begitu kacau?

"Oi, Haruno! Sebaiknya cepat bereskan apartemenmu ini!" perintah Sasuke. Penyakit super bersihnya mulai kumat. Sejak dulu Sasuke tidak menyukai tempat yang kotor dan berantakan seperti ini.

"Tidak mau. Apa hakmu memerintahku!" Sakura masih terlihat kesal gara-gara kalah tadi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Daripada melakukan itu, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja pertarungan kemarin."

"Pertarungan?" Sasuke mulai bingung. Ia tidak pernah bertarung dengan Sakura sebelumnya kan? Atau mungkin sudah ya?

"Sasuke –senpai~" tiba-tiba saja nada suaranya berubah drastis. Yang asalnya terdengar sadis dan kasar seperti yakuza, tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi lembut.

_Apa dia punya dua kepribadian?_

"Yang ini lho." Sakura mengambil tangan Sasuke. Menggenggamnya erat dengan kekuatan luar biasa.

"Ugh." Sasuke sedikit berjengit. Ia segera membalas genggaman Sakura berusaha mengimbangi kekuatannya.

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus membereskan apartemen ini dan diam dengan tenang disini. Jangan membuat keributan seperti tadi. Biarkan aku menikmati hari minggu ini. Bagaimana?" Sasuke menawarkan dengan penuh keyakinan. _Ya iyalah, memangnya siapa sih wanita yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Sasuke Uchiha?_ Pikirnya.

"Lalu kalau aku yang menang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap mata obsidian Sasuke.

"Itu terserah padamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menjadi budakku selama seharian ini. Hm kau setuju?"

"Oke. Kalau begitu pemenangnya adalah orang yang bisa bertahan paling lama dalam adu tangan ini. Yang menyerah atau menarik tangannya maka orang itu kalah. Deal?"

"Hm" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda kalau ia setuju. "Lihat saja. Aku pasti mengalahkanmu." Sakura nyengir.

"Cih." Sasuke hanya mengumpat. Ia menambahkan kekuatan pada genggaman tangannya.

"GREPP"

"Uhh..." kini Sakura yang berjengit. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hn..." Sasuke tersenyum puas. _Sebentar lagi dia pasti menyerah kalah._

Sakura menambah kekuatan cengkramannya. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Hingga kekuatannya maksimal.

Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang.

Matilah kau Sasuke.

Tamatlah riwayatmu.

Gadis yang dihadapinya sekarang bukanlah gadis biasa. Ia bisa menghancurkan sebuah bukit hanya dengan sebuah pukulan.

Ya, Haruno Sakura dan kekuatan monsternya yang ia dapatkan dari guru karatenya, Tsunade.

"Ugh." _Apa-apaan gadis ini? Dia abnormal ya?_

Terlambat Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya senpai? Enak?" Sakura menggoda Sasuke. Ia masih memperkuat cengkramannya. Sementara di bibirnya terukir sebuah senyum jahil. Dia tahu Sasuke pasti akan menyerah sedikit lagi.

"KRAKK" terdengar suara seperti ada benda yang patah.

Bunyi apa itu?

"KRAKK" bunyi itu kembali terdengar.

"Hei, bodoh! Itu bunyi pergelangan tanganku!" Jerit inner Sasuke histeris. Sementara outernya hanya terdiam, wajahnya membiru.

"Hentikan. Aku. Bisa. Mati." Sasuke memberikan jeda pada setiap kata-katanya. Suaranya masih terdengar dingin seperti biasa. Wajahnya juga masih tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Terkadang author sedikit bingung pada sikapnya itu, bisa-bisanya jaim disaat seperti ini. Aneh.

"Kau menyerah?" tanya Sakura. suaranya terdengar kecewa.

"…" Sasuke tidak dapat berkata-kata. Pergelangan tangannya akan remuk bila ia terus melanjutkan pertarungan tidak berguna ini. Bisa-bisa ia diamputasi. Hii… membayangkannya saja ia sudah bergidik ngeri. "Aku menyerah."

"Yah… membosankan." Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat bosan.

"AGH!" Sasuke meringis ketika melihat pergelangan tangannya membengkak dan berubah warna menjadi kebiruan.

Satu pelajaran yang didapat olehnya hari ini.

**Jangan pernah mau menanggapi ajakan bertarung tanpa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya musuhmu. **

Dengan kata lain, jangan pernah mau bermain adu kekuatan tangan dengan Haruno Sakura karena kekuatan abnormalnya bisa membuatmu mati sengsara.

"Ingat ya, kau harus menjadi budakku sekarang!"

"Iya, iya aku tahu." Sasuke kelihatan kesal. Ia sedikit malu karena kalah dari seorang wanita. _Dengan kekuatan macam itu, gadis ini pasti bukan manusia._

"Heh baka. Kau bisa membunuhku tadi." Sasuke masih meratapi tangannya yang bengkak. "Untunglah, aku seorang Uchiha. Kalau orang biasa pasti tangannya sudah remuk."

"Hei tahu tidak?" Sakura nyengir. "Kau satu-satunya pria yang dapat selama itu bermain adu tangan denganku tanpa kehilangan tangannya."

_Kehilangan tangan?_

_Hiii…!_

Seketika wajah Sasuke memucat. Kini ia tahu kenapa Fanboys Sakura tidak ada yang berani mendekati gadis itu. Astaga. Dia benar-benar gadis aneh.

"Fuh, sepertinya kekuatan tanganku sudah melemah ya?" Sakura menggerak-gerakkan jari-jari tangannya.

_Melemah? Apanya yang melemah?_

"Darimana kau belajar bela diri?" Sasuke berusaha mengontrol nada bicaranya agar terdengar biasa.

"Dari guruku, Tsunade-shishou." Jawab Sakura. "Dia benar-benar hebat loh. Dia bisa meruntuhkan sebuah gunung hanya dengan sebuah pukulan."

_Meruntuhkan gunung? Tangan kosong? Gila. Memangnya ada ya orang seperti itu di dunia nyata. _(Tentu saja tidak ada. Dasar Sasuke bodoh. Ini kan hanya fic.)

"Kalau aku sih tidak sampai seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa meruntuhkan sebuah bukit dengan tangan kosong. Tidak sehebat shishou."

_Meruntuhkan bukit? Itu sih sama saja!_

* * *

"Aku tahu, kalau aku harus menjadi budakmu hari ini." Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Tapi…"

"…"

Diam sesaat.

"APA-APAAN INI!" Teriak Sasuke kesal, saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Disana terdapat dirinya sedang mengenakan baju maid hitam yang dipenuhi renda berwarna putih, sebuah bandana putih berenda dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia mengenakan kuping kucing diatas kepalanya.

_**Mengerikan.**_

Bagaimana nasib kehormatan klan Uchiha selanjutnya?

"Waah, kau lucu sekali Sasu-chan…" mata Sakura berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar cocok mengenakan baju itu." Jiwa cosplayer Sakura kembali menggila.

Yah, dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam lurus, mata onyx memukau, bibir tipis menawan… dia terlihat… ehem. _Cantik?_

Orang seperti Sasuke sih pasti cocok mengenakan baju model apapun kan? Jika menjadi wanita dia pasti cantik sekali.

"TIDAK!" Sasuke membanting kuping kucing yang dikenakannya ke lantai. "Aku tidak mau mengenakan baju seperti ini!"

"Hei, kau ini budakku. Sasu-chan."

"Berisik! Berhenti memanggilku Sasu-chan!" teriak Sasuke emosi.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat Sasu…" tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pria blonde dari balik pintu apartemen Sakura yang memang sudah terbuka setengah tadi. "…ke." Kata-katanya tersendat saat ia melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

_Pakaian macam apa itu?_

"GYAAAA!" Naruto histeris. Tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Astaga.

Seorang Uchiha terhormat sedang mengenakan baju maid?

Kami-sama!

Apakah dunia ini benar-benar akan kiamat?

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir, dobe." Sasuke benar-benar terlihat kesal.

"SASUKEE!" tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kearah Sasuke. Hampir saja ia menabraknya jika Sasuke tidak sigap menghindar.

"BRUKK" Naruto jatuh terjengkang. Wajahnya membentur lantai dengan indahnya mengakibatkannya hilang kesadaran.

"…"

Hening.

"Oi, dobe. Kau masih hidup kan?" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto ke kiri dan ke kanan berulang kali. Berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Uhh…" Naruto merasakan pening yang amat sangat. Mata ceruleannya terbuka perlahan membiarkan cahaya masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Sesaat ia melihat seorang bidadari berambut hitam sedang memanggil-manggil namanya.

_Apakah aku sedang berada di surga?_

"PLETAK" Sasuke menggetok kepala Sasuke. Berharap tindakannya ini dapat memperbaiki sistem kerja otak Naruto yang rusak.

"Sadarlah baka! Otakmu itu sudah rusak parah ya?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Ng… kau… Sasuke?" pada akhirnya Naruto benar-benar membuka matanya secara penuh.

"Kau gila? Tentu saja aku Sasuke."

_Jangan bilang kalau bidadari yang kulihat tadi itu adalah Sasuke._

"…"

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke. Menatap tajam mata onyx Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke terlihat terganggu dengan tatapan Naruto.

"Menikahlah denganku." Kata-kata yang terdengar rancu ini meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Naruto.

Oh tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak!

Apakah otak Naruto benar-benar rusak parah akibat benturan tadi?

"HA?" kali ini Sasuke bagaikan tersambar petir.

"Aku mau minta pertanggungjawabanmu. Nikahi aku Sasuke…" Naruto manggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. "Kau cantik sekali"

Agh...!

Sasuke hanya bisa berjengit sebelum akhirnya ia bereaksi.

"Mati saja kau!" Sasuke terlihat luar biasa kesal. Ia menendang Naruto hingga terjengkang.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Dimana Sakura? bukankah dia masih berada di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto?

"KRAUK KRAUK" terdengar suara kunyahan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" jerit Sasuke histeris. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Sudahlah toh imagenya sudah hancur sejak awal cerita, untuk apa dijaga lagi?

"Sudah, sudah jangan pedulikan aku." Sakura duduk bersila di depan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah bungkus popcorn ukuran besar. Ia bersikap seolah Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bermain drama di hadapannya. "Ayo lanjutkan lagi pertunjukkannya!" teriak Sakura semangat (Sakura: Fujoshi mode ON).

"Jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat adegan yaoi seperti ini!" Sakura tersenyum puas. "Akhirnya kau benar-benar menjadi Sas-UKE. Hahaha."

Sasu-uke dan Naru-seme…

Benar-benar pairing yang aneh. Biasanya kan…

Haah… sepertinya jiwa fujoshi author sedang menggila sekarang. Biarkan saja author tenggelam dalam fantasinya yang berlebihan itu.

Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Ini bukan tontonan tahu!" Sasuke merebut bungkus popcorn yang ada di tangan Sakura, melemparnya entah kemana.

"Aaah! Popcornkuuu!" Sakura mengejar popcornnya yang melayang di udara. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto! Aku tahu kalau kau itu bodoh. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau otakmu itu benar-benar rusak sampai-sampai kau mengatakan hal yang luar biasa gila itu padaku." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya kesal.

"Ite…" Naruto memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit. "Sasuke kau tidak perlu menendangku sampai seperti ini kan?"

"Cih."

"Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya hobi yang aneh."

"Bodoh! Aku kalah taruhan dengan gadis aneh itu."

"Gadis aneh? Tunggu maksudmu gadis yang tadi?" Naruto tidak menyadari kalau gadis yang ia lihat sepintas tadi adalah Sakura. ia terlalu shock ketika melihat Sasuke dengan baju maid sampai-sampai seluruh perhatiannya ia fokuskan hanya pada Sasuke. (Entahlah… sepertinya dia memang benar-benar hanya melihat Sasuke saja tadi. Jangan-jangan… ah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan.)

"Sasuke! Kembalikan popcornku!" Sakura akhirnya kembali. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Kau… Haruno Sakura?" Naruto akhirnya sadar. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Image yang didapatkannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura di kampus benar-benar berbeda dengan image Sakura yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Rambut merah muda yang berantakan seakan tak disisir berhari-hari, gaun tidur tipis yang terlihat kusut. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan image seorang tuan putri dari keluarga terhormat.

"Ng… Naruto-senpai?" Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Ah. Sakura-chan masih ingat padaku?" Naruto terlihat senang. "Tidak kusangka kau tinggal di sebelah apartemen Sasuke."

"Aku baru saja pindah kok."

"Oh begitu ya? Pantas saja."

"Naruto-senpai, aku sedang main play stasion tadi. Mau ikut tidak?" Sakura menawarkan.

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati." Naruto terlihat antusias.

Baru bertemu sebentar saja Naruto dan Sakura sudah kelihatan akrab. Mereka cocok sih. sama-sama berisik. Sama-sama hiperaktif dan sama-sama bisa membuat Sasuke gila.

"Oi, Naruto sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku Cuma ingin main sebentar." Jawab Naruto tangannya masih sibuk memainkan joystick dengan cekatan.

"Heh budak! Cepat bereskan apartemenku. Jangan diam saja." Perintah Sakura. matanya masih terfokus pada layar TV yang ada di hadapannya.

_Budak?_

_Ada orang yang berani memanggil Uchiha Sasuke budak?_

_Cari mati saja._

"Ugh… kau…" geram Sasuke.

"Jadi kau tidak mau mematuhi perjanjian Sasuke-senpai? Tidak kusangka kau adalah pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Oke. Oke. hanya beres-beres kan?" Sasuke mengalah. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau dianggap pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Oiya, dan kau tidak boleh melepas baju maid itu sampai besok." Sakura menambahkan.

EEE?

Naniii?

Sasuke beres-beres pakai baju maid? Author juga mau lihat dong! Kyaaa!

Ehem. Sudah-sudah-. Ayo kita lanjutkan saja.

"HAA? What the hell!" jerit inner Sasuke histeris sementara outernya berusaha bersikap tenang.

Membereskan apartemen yang berantakan seperti habis terkena gempa 10 skala richter ini saja bisa membuat Sasuke kehilangan tenaganya sampai satu minggu, ditambah lagi ia harus mengenakan baju maid yang sangat memalukan itu. Mau jadi apa nama baik klan Uchiha?

"Apa maksudmu Haruno?"

"_Senpai_ tidak dengar ya? Kubilang, _senpai_ harus memakai baju maid itu sampai besok." Ulang Sakura. Entah kenapa nada bicaranya selalu menekankan kata _senpai. _Mungkin ia hanya ingin membuat Sasuke merasa kesal karena diperbudak oleh seorang _kouhai_ seperti dia.

"KU-BU-NUH kau Haruno!" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali. Di belakangnya ada api besar berwarna oranye (Anime mode: ON). Ia mengacungkan sapu yang dipegangnya pada Sakura yang sedang asyik bermain PS bersama Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya terkikik geli melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sangat lucu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menikmati kejadian ini. Kapan lagi bisa melihat seorang prodigy Uchiha Sasuke yang paling sombong, angkuh, dan memiliki harga diri tinggi mengenakan baju maid lucu berenda kan?

"Hmm… apa kusebarkan saja foto-foto ini di kampus ya?" gumam Sakura santai. Tangannya memegang foto-foto yang diambilnya secara diam-diam tadi. Mulai dari foto Sasuke menjerit di depan cermin sewaktu pertama mengenakan baju maid tadi sampai foto sewaktu Naruto "melamar" Sasuke.

"Serahkan itu padaku sekarang juga!" Sasuke berusaha mengambil foto-foto itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Eits, aku masih punya banyak copy-annya lho! Percuma saja senpai…"

"Oh ya senpai, kalau mau mengepel lantai gunakan saja lap yang ada disitu." Perintah Sakura seenaknya. Tangannya menunjuk ke sehelai… apa itu? Kenapa rasanya familiar. Astaga! Itu kan baju Sasuke yang waktu itu tertinggal di apartemen Sakura setelah insiden salah masuk apartemen.

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat ketika meilhat nasib tragis baju kesayangannya yang berakhir menjadi lap pel. "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bajuku?" Serunya marah.

"Ah, jadi itu bajumu ya? Kupikir baju siapa." Ujar santai. "Aku kehabisan lap pel jadi kupakai saja itu."

"AAGH!" jerit Sasuke histeris. Sudah berapa kali dia histeris di fic ini ya? Haa sejak awal auhor memang sudah berencana untuk membuatnya OOC selama jalan cerita fic ini.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, turuti saja dia." Naruto berkata seraya mengganti kaset PSnya.

"Kau…!" Sasuke menggeram. "Brengsek kau dobe! Kukira kau akan membelaku!"

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan membelamu teme. Aku akan sangat menikmati hari ini. lalala" Naruto bersiul senang. "Sakura-chan, ayo kita main ini!" serunya pada Sakura. Ia tidak mempedulikan sang Uchiha yang telah "terbakar" karena kesal.

"Kau akan menyesal nanti Haruno, Naruto. Lihat saja." Sasuke menyeringai. Berusaha memikirkan cara balas dendam yang bagus untuk membalas mereka berdua.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

irnya selesai juga chapter yang dipenuhi oleh khayalan gila author. Sejak dulu saya pengen liat Sasuke versi cewe. Saya pernah liat wallpaper salah satu computer di kampus. Gambarnya, Sasuke pake kimono furisode warna biru. Sumpah cantik banget! Hahaha.

Sudahlah… saat ini saya mengharapkan review, saran, dan kritik dari kalian.

Terima kasih…


	3. Help Me!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuNaru (hanya sebagai hiburan.), NaruHina

Warning: AU, Non Uchiha Massacre, OOC tingkat tinggi, Comedy garing, sedikit adegan Shonen Ai SasuNaru, jalan cerita yang tidak jelas, kesialan bertubi-tubi yang menimpa Sasuke

* * *

**Wonderful Life**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: Help Me!**

**Konoha Daigaku, 11.00 am**

"Sasukeeeeee!" Naruto berteriak dengan semangat, nyaris membuat sang Uchiha kehilangan kemampuan pendengarannya.

"Berisik." Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menghalangi gelombang suara Naruto agar tidak memecahkan gendang telinganya. Entahlah, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun bingung kenapa ia masih saja berteman dengan orang yang bisa membuatnya gila ini. Tentu saja kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatnya kesal, namun entah kenapa ia sudah hampir melupakan kekesalannya itu. Hampir saja melupakan tekadnya untuk balas dendam pada Naruto.

"Buku kedokteranmu yang kemarin kupinjam, rusak terkena air liur Akamaru." Naruto bicara dengan entengnya. "Ahahahaha" Ia tertawa garing ketika melihat sahabatnya itu sudah menyerangnya dengan _death glare_. "Gomen, gomen."

"Cih." Sasuke mendengus kesal. Buku kedokteran yang sudah dijaganya dengan susah payah harus rusak terkena liur anjing?

Tidak.

Tidak.

Ini namanya pelecehan hak asasi Uchiha.

Gawat, dendam yang hampir saja dilupakannya kembali muncul.

Naruto, hati-hatilah. Uchiha Sasuke sedang memikirkan cara balas dendam yang bagus untukmu.

"Sasuke! Ayo temani aku ke perpustakaan." Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari _evil smirk_ yang terpampang di bibir tipis nan sexy milik sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

...

...

...

Sasuke mengambil beberapa buku yang ada di rak bagian atas. Matanya mengawasi seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sejak tadi diam-diam memandangi sahabat karibnya, Naruto. Gadis itu sesekali sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku yang dibacanya, berusaha agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Ia duduk di kursi yang jaraknya kira-kira 5 meter dari rak buku yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Sasuke.

_Lihat saja nanti, Naruto..._

_Akan kubalas kau._

"Ne, ne Sasuke." Naruto menarik Sasuke kearahnya kemudian berbisik di telinganya. "Hinata-chan benar-benar manis ya." Naruto menatap gadis berambut indigo yang memperhatikannya tadi. Sementara sang gadis segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hn..." Sasuke berbalik menarik pinggang Naruto. "Tapi aku lebih suka kau." Suara sexynya terngiang di telinga Naruto.

BRUKK

Buku yang dipegang Hinata jatuh ke meja. Mata lavendernya membulat menyaksikan adegan yaoi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sa... Sasuke." Naruto pucat pasi. Suaranya gemetar. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke tapi ditepis dengan sempurna oleh pemuda berambut raven itu. "Kau kenapa?" mata cerulean Naruto terlihat panik, sesekali ia melihat ke arah Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya membatu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia masih tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hn... aku tidak apa-apa." Kali ini senyum licik kembali terpampang di bibir merah Sasuke ketika mata onyxnya melihat Hinata yang masih shock.

_Rasakan kau dobe!_

Kali ini tangannya bergerak keatas. Perlahan memainkan rambut _blonde _Naruto dengan jarinya."Aku hanya berpikir..." tangan kanannya turun membelai pipi kiri Naruto. "Ternyata kalau dilihat-lihat kau ini manis juga." Naruto hanya bisa melongo diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku jadi ingin menciummu." Kata-kata itu sukses keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

Dan efeknya...

Luar biasa.

Naruto hampir pingsan. Sementara Hinata... pingsan beneran.

BRUAAAKKK

Hinata benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Ia terjatuh dari kursinya.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

_Misi berhasil._

_Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. _

_Huahahahahaha. (sound effect: tawa dramatis ala penjahat )_

_

* * *

_

_**Wonderful Life**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mata cerulean Naruto sesekali mengamati Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. "Saat ini Sasuke pasti merasa puas karena berhasil membalaskan dendamnya dengan sukses." Pikirnya.

_Awas kau Sasuke!_

_Akan kubalas kau nanti! _

_Lihat saja._

"Hei teme! Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di buku Campbell yang tebalnya menyerupai batako. "Kau pasti ingin jadi maid lagi ya? Hihihihi" cengiran jahil Naruto mengembang, senyum sinis kali ini berganti mengembang di bibir Naruto. Suaranya yang cukup besar membuat mahasiswa lain yang berada di sekitar mereka dapat mendengarnya.

Oh astaga, sejak kapan fic ini menjadi ajang balas dendam mereka? Sebenarnya bagaimana sih jalan pikiran author fic ini?

"_Kau dengar tidak?"_

"_Tadi katanya, Si Uchiha itu jadi maid."_

"_Hah? Yang benar?"_

"_Kyaa! Aku mau lihat dia mengenakan baju maid!"_

"_Bukan, bukan. Dia itu lebih bagus kalau mengenakan baju bunny girl!"_

"_Kyaaa! Sasuke-sama pasti cantik!"_

Telinga Sasuke panas mendengar bisik-bisik tidak mengenakkan itu. Ia menatap Naruto marah. "Ups" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan ketika mendapatkan death glare dari Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berkata "Kalian salah dengar. Aku bilang aku ingin seorang maid untuk membantuku membereskan rumah." Ia berusaha mengarang alasan.

"Oh…" Seisi kelas kompak ber'oh' ria.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang jadi maid!" salah seorang fans Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Aku!" yang lain pun tak mau kalah.

"Aku!"

"Saya!"

"Gue!"

"Aing!"

Sebelum suasana menjadi tak terkendali, Sasuke mendeath glare gadis-gadis gila itu. Mengakibatkan mereka membatu sesaat. "Tidak perlu." Ujarnya dingin.

"Hn…" Sasuke melangkah melewati mereka, ia berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan fangirlsnya dalam keadaan bingung. Sementara Naruto mengikutinya di belakang. Si _blonde _ itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalas perbuatan Sasuke di perpustakaan kemarin. Perbuatan yang menyebabkan Hinata-chan tersayangnya pingsan secara mengenaskan.

"Hahaha tidak kusangka kau pintar menghindar." Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan keras mengakibatkan si prodigy Uchiha itu hampir jatuh tersungkur. Benar-benar sial nasib Uchiha yang satu ini. Ia tidak tahu Naruto sedang memikirkan hal yang buruk baginya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke sembari mendeath glare Naruto. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak berefek pada Naruto. Yah wajar saja, Naruto sudah terbiasa dideath glare oleh Sasuke. Ia kan hampir setiap hari menerima hadiah tanda _kasih sayang_ berupa death glare dari Sasuke.

"Ahahahaha tidak usah memujiku seperti itu Sasuke…" Naruto berkata malu-malu.

"Ha?" Sasuke tidak habis pikir bagaimana umpatannya itu bisa terdengar sebagai pujian di telinga Naruto. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya agak khawatir juga, jangan-jangan Naruto jadi gila karena tendangannya saat mereka berada di apartemen Sakura. Ia mempercepat jalannya menyusuri koridor kampus.

"Sasuke tunggu aku!" Naruto berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

BRUKKK

Naruto menabrak Sasuke yang berhenti tiba-tiba. "Ite… Sasuke! Aku memang bilang tunggu. Tapi kau kan tidak perlu berhenti tiba-tiba." Protes Naruto. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena menabrak punggung Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tadi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berbalik, memutar arah jalannya kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati Naruto. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Minggir dobe."

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto sedikit heran. Ia menatap Sasuke heran lalu berbalik mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang dilihat Sasuke tadi. Matanya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut merah berjalan menyusuri koridor. Di belakangnya terlihat fangirls Sasuke sedang berjajar rapi mata mereka terlihat berkilat-kilat. Nampaknya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk bagi Sasuke.

Akhirnya Naruto tahu kenapa Sasuke begitu terburu-buru tadi. Ternyata hari ini adalah hari jadi ke 3 Sasuke's Fansclub. Pantas saja tadi Karin tampak sibuk mengatur barisan fangirls Sasuke yang banyaknya bukan main. Biasanya pada hari spesial seperti ini fangirls Sasuke akan melakukan "ritual" yaitu mengajak Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut berkaraoke dengan mereka, yang pada akhirnya selalu saja berakhir mengenaskan.

Terakhir kali mereka berhasil menyeret Sasuke adalah tahun lalu. Saat itu tidak terjadi hal yang serius pada Sasuke. Yah hanya patah tulang rusuk, tulang leher, pendarahan organ dalam, stroke, serangan jantung, kanker lever, dan koma selama dua bulan.

_Aku tidak separah itu! Narasi macam apa itu? Itu terlalu berlebihan!_

Oke. Oke.

Tadi itu hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya saat itu Sasuke hanya kehilangan semua kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Para fangirlnya yang gila itu berusaha mengambil kancing kemeja Sasuke dan menjadikannya sebagai souvenir.

Biasa saja kan?

_Oi saat itu aku hampir kehilangan kesucianku! Apanya yang biasa?_

Eh? Bukankah di chapter pertama disebutkan bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah disentuh oleh wanita kecuali ibunya sendiri?

Kalau dia hampir kehilangan kesuciannya berarti dia sudah digrepe-grepe sama fangirls gilanya dong?

Oh benar juga.

Mungkin maksud kata 'sentuh' pada kalimat tadi adalah sentuhan yang dapat membuat sang Uchiha itu merasa nyaman. Kalau sentuhan dari para fangirlsnya sih jauh dari kata nyaman, bisa bertahan hidup-hidup saja sudah hebat.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah… Uchiha Sasuke mungkin saja akan kehilangan keperawanannya,- ups. Maksudku keperjakaannya hari ini.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk bagi si jenius Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau bantu aku alihkan perhatian mereka." Sasuke berbisik pada Naruto yang telah berhasil mengimbangi langkahnya tadi. Berharap para fangirlsnya tak mendengar.

"Ha'i!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Ia segera berlari kearah pimpinan Sasuke's fanclub alias Karin. Sementara Sasuke terus berlari kearah lain, berusaha mencari tempat untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Cengiran lebar terpampang jelas di wajah si _blonde _hiperaktif itu. "Skak mat." ucapnya pelan.

_Aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga!_

Yah, dan dimulailah perjuangan Sasuke untuk pulang dengan selamat tanpa ditemukan oleh fangirlsnya.

"Sasuke-samaaaa!" teriakan fangirlsnya menggema di seluruh penjuru kampus.

"Oh tidak!" Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan gadis-gadis gila yang sedang mencari dirinya.

"Grrr! Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu! Bukankah seharusnya dia mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Geramnya kesal. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sasuke ganteng! Yoohooo!" suara yang paling tidak ingin didengar Sasuke terdengar.

**Danger!**

Sirine di dalam inner Sasuke berbunyi hebat. Radarnya mendetect keberadaan musuh yang sangat tak diinginkannya. Oh! Astaga! Karin mendekat ke tempat Sasuke bersembunyi dengan kecepatan cahaya, 3 x 108 m/s.

Tentu saja tidak, manusia tidak bisa bergerak menyamai kecepatan cahaya tanpa menggunakan alat apapun. Kalau itu terjadi mungkin saja tubuhnya akan hancur menjadi partikel-partikel kuantum.

_Hoi! Aku tahu kalau inner-ku memang berlebihan tapi kau tidak usah sampai seperti itu! Memangnya siapa yang mau mendengar kata partikel kuantum?_

Oke. Sasuke aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi.

_Bagus! Sekarang kembali ke cerita tentang diriku._

Lebih tepatnya cerita tentang kesialan bertubi-tubi yang selalu menimpa dirimu. Hahaha.

Ahem.

Author sangat yakin kalau Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh author saat ini juga karena telah berani membuat fic yang isinya hanya kesialan Sasuke dari awal sampai akhir. Oh, jangan sampai Masashi Kishimoto membaca fic ini. Author tidak tahu apa reaksi yang akan terjadi. (Mana mungkin dia baca?)

Gomen… akan kulanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mati. Mati. Aku bisa mati." Gumam inner Sasuke panik. Outernya masih berusaha menghilangkan aura keberadaannya berharap agar Karin tak menemukannya. Sasuke segera membenamkan tubuhnya di dalam semak-semak.

KRASAK

"Bunyi apa itu?" suatu hal yang sangat buruk bagi Sasuke, Karin malah semakin mendekat ke arahnya karena mendengar bunyi semak-semak yang baru saja dijadikan tempat persembunyian oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menahan napas, menutup hidung dan mulutnya berdoa semoga Karin tidak menemukannya disini.

_Tunggu... _

_Kenapa Karin bisa berada disini?_

_Bukankah tadi Naruto sudah kusuruh untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka?_

_Jangan-jangan si dobe itu... Haaa! Bodoh, bodoh sekali kau Sasuke. Naruto pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padaku karena kejadian kemarin. Cih. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?_

Malang sekali nasibmu Sasuke. Kau menyerahkan hidupmu pada si bodoh Naruto yang ingin balas dendam padamu.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Aree? Mana SasuSakunya? Kenapa malah SasuNaru yang muncul? Gyaa! Oh tenang saja, chapter selanjutnya bakal full SASUSAKU!

Saya tegasin, dalam fic ini Sasuke BUKAN homo! adegan2 shounen ai yang muncul cuma sebagai "bumbu" saja.

Bagaimana kelanjutan nasib Sasuke? Oke! Mari kita lanjutkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

Hehehe akhirnya author bisa juga mengupdate fic comedy yang sangat geje ini. Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca fic ini, apalagi mereviewnya. Saran dan kritik kalian sangat membantu author untuk memperbaiki kesalahan2 yang ada pada fic ini maupun fic yang lain.

Yosh!

Jumlah review berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan saya mengupdate!

Terima kasih sudah membaca Wonderful Life hingga sampai di chapter 3 ini.


End file.
